


Crashing the Destroyer

by JauneValeska



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:43:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JauneValeska/pseuds/JauneValeska
Summary: Bart Allen's determined to save her from herself. Ruby Hale wants to fulfill her destiny as the Destroyer of worlds and Bart's going to do anything to save her even if she kills him.





	Crashing the Destroyer

Bart Allen thought he dodged all of thr sharp circular blade things he couldn't name and finally had a chance to talk to her." Ruby you need to listen to me. There's a lot I need to spoil about yiur future about H-" She slammed something into the side of his head and knocked him out. Ruby Hale thought the new Kid Flash was talking too much.  It was none of his exaggerated enthusiasm or the usual hero banter.  He knew her and wanted to be the hero who saved her. 

She wanted to be sick to her stomach.  Throughout the fight and her slicing off the prosthetic arm of his short tempered ally he wanted to get her to give up and come with them. Clearly his abilities didn't include foreseeing a blow. 

Her mission was to capture him while intercepting the Justice League's secret team known as The Team. Honestly with one hand tied behind her back she could have dealt with all of them. Ruby Hale stripped him of his costume to avoid any sort of tracker.  

Underneath she found scars and a lean fit frame. Obviously he had recently gotten used to eating regularly and was an expert in hiding his scars. Burns, restraints,  and more. She found a couple of things in his pocket.  Fast food, a cracked cell phone, and even his I.D.  Lastly there was an photo of a red headed young adult smiling.  She pocketed everything.   
    
" So the hero's suffered himself. Well no sympathy from me." She dragged him away. To the vehicle that was practically to her and her mother's branch of HYDRA. She dropped his unconscious body on a seat shortly before the auto pilot activated.  

Leaving behind his costume and injured teammates.  The next thing Bart knew was waking up in a bare room and clothes that were a near exact replication of the ones he wore on that incognito assignment.  He wasn't hurt ot collared and knew what they were doing. 

" No way your putting me on the mode. I'm not going to be psyched out." Bart left the room with little fear and saw tables and a place to serve yourself breakfast. " So unwanted overnight trip." He stared at the food. Getting close but waiting. A few weeks ago he would have taken half of it. Pocketed and ate but he was patient.  Then Ruby came headphones and smirk.  

He rolled his eyes at her blank expression and took the apple she wanted.

" I know you wanted that and to get the typical reaction.  Not going to work Ruby. He was going to mess with her first. Taking a bite out of everything she wanted and wasting food. He made a mess of the place and annoyed the hell out of her. She turned up the volume but Bart snatched the headphones. She wanted to rip off that childish expression and beat the crap out of him and eat. 

" This is Crash. But temper temper. Your mother the general wants to talk to me. I need the teeth." He took a lot of food before going back to the room. But he returned just when she grabbed a bowl of cereal. Vibrating his hand so it shattered.  Spilling all of it over her shoes and pants.

" I'll be in my room when your mom needs me. Hope we can have lunch or a little one on one." Bart stated. 

When General Hale returned to the base she found her daughter punching holes into a punching bag with destroyed equipment and a growling stomach and Bart smiling mischievously. 

Food all over him and the room making a mess.  He gave a mock salute and smiled. " What is your intention ma'am?" He included a hand.  gesture that his grandmother Iris would have killed him for using." I've finished with the destroyer of worlds and ready for your propaganda! " 

Clearly she underestimated him.


End file.
